Xmas, Xray and XoXoXoXo
by TheBoglies
Summary: A wee Christmas tale by Carrie-Anne
1. Christmas Eve, Nollaid Glomanaich

Xmas (Nollaig Beag), X-ray (Ow, Ouch, Lexie!) and XOXOXOXO 

**By: Carrie-Anne**

**Nollaid glòmanaich (Christmas Eve)**

Snow would be nice for Christmas, but it didn't snow over the stone castle in the Cairngorms. As the eve began, Archie and Golly finished decorating with red and gold bowed holly and Scot pine bough wreaths on the outside of the house. A crew of men, Ferguson McBain and The Appleby brothers drove in with a huge wire meshed and roped up Scots Pine Christmas tree on the back of a flat bed truck. The truck putted past the gatehouse, over the bridge and down the dusty lane, before stopping right in front of the house.

Archie was the first to greet the men, or in this case his 'bullies' who had him handing from a tree in the old Glenbogle forest just days ago. Golly stood watch from his ladder, hoping the men weren't bringing in trouble, than joy.

"We've come wit a bit of a peace offerin'…" Ferguson replied as Charlie and Marley ran around to the back of the truck and untied the Christmas tree.

"I see," Archie commented, still unsure if he should let the trio any closer to the house or him.

"Aye, looky, we're sorry about leaving you hangin' last time…"

"Well, you did, didn't you?" Archie eyed the bunch more thoroughly.

"Here's a Christmas tree…" Ferguson replied as he took the tree from Marley and Charlie and walked the pine over to Archie as the tree towered over the laird. Golly climbed off of the ladder and closed it up, before giving a nod to Archie's sideways glance and shrug.

"I see that. Thanks." Archie could have complained to them about being stupid and senseless for leaving him in the forest, but since it was Christmas and they were trying to be somewhat 'neighborly' he let it go…

"It's comes frem dat forest ya own," Charlie replied as Marley nodded and Ferguson rolled he eyes, but Archie just laughed, "Well, then, it's an extra special tree, aye?"

"Aye."

Archie lead Ferguson and the Appleby brothers into the house as Lexie, holding a fry pan from the kitchen and a dish cloth, while wondering if she should be using the pan to defend her husband's honor from the visitors, "What're they doin' 'ere?"

"They come with a truce," Archie smiled as Ferguson and the Appleby brothers, un- meshed, cut the ropes, and stood up the tree where Archie wanted it---in the front hallway near the wrap of the stairs. Molly traveled into the front foyer from the kitchen as Ferguson and the Appleby brothers left the house, while Archie gave them a 'no hard feelings, no harm done' speech and sent them on their merry way.

"Oh how lovely!" Molly marveled as she gazed at the undecorated tree and took in a few whiffs of the fresh scent with her nose.

"Yes, mother we have a tree, now we need lights and ornaments…also…" Archie spoke up with through instructions on how to decorate a Christmas tree suitably until his sister interrupted him.

"A top!" Lizzie shouted out from behind her mother with Martha at her side.

"I'll get those boxes…" Lexie smiled as she incorporated Molly, Lizzie and Martha into helping her out.

As the team went up the stairs in search of the attic, Susan, Paul and Nigel strolled in…

"Mummy, a tree!" Nigel bellowed as Susan laughed, "I see that…looking like we'll be needin' a ladder?"

"I'll be gettin' one," Paul announced as Golly stepped inside with the ladder he had been using to finish hanging up the wreaths as he replied, "Never mind Paul, I have it."

"Great!" Paul answered, as Lexie was the first to come down from the upstairs with a huge box in tow and the words "LIGHTS" written on it.

"Time to check 'em!" Lexie found way to an outlet as she opened the box and started to pull out the lights. Archie decided to help his wife as they untangled the massive wired ball of glowing (and not glowing) orange, red, blue, green and yellow lights…they also found themselves laughing (aside from the audience of now Molly, Martha, Lizzie and Nigel) as they had managed to entangle themselves in the wires. Lizzie laughing at the scene picked up the video camera and started to record the view of her brother and his wife, "Tell Dunc, Hello!"

"Me thinks Unc Arch and Aunt Lex make a better Christmas tree!" Nigel laughed as Molly handed him an angel to plant on top of Archie's head and an ornament or two to hang off of Lexie—the pair chuckled more as they stood there wrapped up in each others embrace (and glowing lights) as Lexie replied with a wink, "Me thinks yer quite right…"

Archie and Lexie then announced together, in complete wondrous tune, cheek to cheek like tango dancers, and directly staring into the camera, "Ho Ho Ho Duncan! Happy Christmas!"

After moments of struggling with the lights, the ladder, and hooking every light to the unfolding tree branches, the group started working on the ornaments. Molly helped hang and hand Golly multicolored glass balls, and other small woven ornaments since he could get the higher branches of the tree neatly arranged.

"Here you go!" Molly added with a bright beam as Golly nodded, "Thank-you, Molly."

Susan found herself sorting out candy canes, but Paul and Nigel kept stealing them from her and munching away on them!

"Now look those are for the tree!" Susan scolded them both as Paul laughed aloud, and whispered to his son, "It's best if we take 'em when we can,"

"I heard that!" Susan added as she waltzed up to Paul, gave him a smooch while holding her hands behind her back and then decided to hang two candy canes off of Paul's ears while Nigel laughed too and hung two candy canes off his ears as well… Lexie shouted out, "Stop!"

"What's that?" Paul asked as he was about to remove the hanging candy and gave Lexie an odd glance.

Lexie snatched the video camera from Lizzie, which had once sat on a chair in the front foyer that she had brought down earlier in the day. She had decided to take video footage of the house for Duncan, "Paul, we're tryin' to bring it to Duncan 'ere, you know the holiday spirit so everything has to homey as possible fer him…which means, don't touch the candy canes until you and Nye tell 'im 'ello!"

"'kay, so we'll have to sing 'im somethin'?" Susan suggested as Paul wasn't sure about singing anything to Duncan…but he was starting to feel ridiculous standing there with peppermint sticks dangling from his ears…

"Frosty the Snowman!" Nigel boasted and Susan gave him look, "Nigel,"

"But Mum, you play it on the guitar! She does, honest! She plays Rudolph the Red nosed Reindeer and---?"

"Nigel, it's been a long time since I've played anything on a guitar…"

"Oh Mum! You said you'd play only at Christmas!"

Lexie laughed before backing up Nigel's request, "I see an' when we glance at the calendar it does say Christmas Eve today and Christmas tomorrow."

"I know but I got that sheet music forever ago when I was living in Texas…it's nothing major…Nigel…we'll sing something else without the guitar…"

"Think you should, Suzy," Paul encouraged…

"I wanna hear Frosty! Wait 'ere, Mum!" Nigel nodded, as he disappeared upstairs and minutes later returned lugging a guitar case which Paul had seen in Nigel's room at the flat in Inverness and placed it at his mother's feet.

"Nigel, I dun no…"

"Please!"

"A wee bit of Christmas music might help out 'round 'ere!" Golly chanted as Susan then gave in while Nigel pouted, and began to beg some more.

"Fine one song and that's all…" Susan still wasn't sure about putting on a concert, but she knelt down before the black case, opened up the latches and then pulled out the instrument, and put her head through the strap which was placed at the head and end of the guitar body, before opening a side pocket to the case and pulling out a guitar pick with her right hand. "Okay, now what song was it Nigel…"

"Mum, Frosty! I wanna hear Frosty!"

"Nye…"

"Please play it…"

"Okay, okay, but I need back up singers!" Susan requested, as she glanced around the room and everyone seemed to agree with singing right along (even if they didn't know all of the words). Lexie decided to continue filming the feature with the video camera… "I'll direct the words, if you don't know them…one, two, three… here we go…" Susan started to strum up the hollow instrument into a melody… "Ahem…okay, ready, Nigel, you start it…the first verse is…"

Lexie then shouted out, "Now, this is it, Nye, so sing it nice a loud for Duncan and the same goes for the back up singers!" Lexie encouraged as Nigel nodded his head, "Aye! Aye! Aunt Lexie!"

_ "Frosty the Snowman_

_ Was a jolly happy soul_

_ With a corncob pipe and a button nose__ And two eyes made out of__ coal_ Archie ran over to the sitting room and plucked up Wayne and then Molly picked up Jayne as they listened to the song. Minnie found way to Golly's arms as she held out hers to be picked up too…Susan instructed Nigel and the rest to the second and third verse… "_Frosty the__ Snowman__ Is a fairytale they say__ He was made of snow__ But the children know__ How he came to life one day_ "_There must have been some magic__ In that old silk hat they found__ For when they placed it__ on his head__ He began to dance around_ Archie danced Wayne around as they continued to sing along, Paul found himself singing too, amazed at Susan's ability to still play the guitar and very well… "_Frosty the Snowman__ Was alive as he could be __And the children say __He could laugh and play__ Just the same as you and me_ "_Frosty the Snowman__ Knew the sun was hot that day__ So he said let's run__ And we'll have some fun__ Now before I melt away_ Susan started laughing in between her words while Lizzie and Martha, hand in hand, continued to dance together singing too… "_Down to the village__ With a broomstick in his hand__ Running here and there all around the square__ Saying catch me if you can_ "_He led them down the streets of town__ Right to the traffic cop__ And he only paused a__ moment when__ He heard him holler stop!_ "_Frosty the Snowman__ Had to hurry on his way__ But he waved goodbye__ Saying don't you cry __I'll be back again some day_ Golly jiggled Minnie as the ending of the song came near and she smiled, while laughing too… "_Thumpety thump thump__ Thumpety thump thump__ Look at Frosty go__ Thumpety thump thump__ Thumpety thump thump_

_Over the hills of snow,"_

Susan then finished the song, as she laughed, nodded her head, and Nigel took a bow. Lexie thought about the silly song and how Lili had once sang it as she glanced over to Minnie and spoke into the tape, "I hope ye're doin' well down there, Dunc, we sure miss ye up 'ere…"

Everyone cheered and clapped as Lexie stopped the tape from rolling and set it down on the chair to help finish decorating the tree.

"How about Molly tops the tree?" Golly insisted as the rest encouraged Molly to do it.

"No, no, not me, let Archie do it or Paul…" Molly tried to pass up the opportunity, but ended up with the angel placed into her hands by Lizzie.

"Mummy, you do it." Lizzie added trying to show some support as Molly latched onto the angel and started up the stairs and stood on a step just above the tree where she could reach it. Golly, standing on the ladder, tilted the tree just so towards Molly as she placed the angel, dressed in white, with a gold halo and wings on top of the tree. The group cheered once again…

"Hurry, Hurry, Golly!" Molly laughed as they both, in hand and hand, jaunted into the direction of the workshop. On Christmas Eve, Molly and Golly always found humor and joy in having the lot of men start outside the kitchen door with the Yule Log (as long as it wasn't down pouring or snowing outside where everyone could get wet). They both looked forward to a spectacular ceremony and then the Christmas Eve fare.

"I be getting' it, lass," Golly went into the shop and under his work bench was a fireplace long birch wood, or in this case, this years' Yule Log or 'burning heart of the season, the living symbol of all the warm emotions and bright thoughts' for the MacDonald's and other traditional Scottish homes…

Meanwhile, Lexie was upstairs in the bedroom fussing with Archie's short coat and tie… "Oh Arch,"

"Lexie, this has to go smoothly."

"It will, it will…dun worry, I still 've last year's Yule log under my side of the bed for 'Good luck' mind ye?"

"I know, but with Wayne, Nigel, Paul and I circling the kitchen with Golly's seasoned birch---it's got to be special!"

"It is an' significant! Dun worry! Meal is cooked up, everything will be perfecto!"

"You're perfect." Archie smiled warmly at his wife as Lexie's eyes of sky twinkled before she joked, "Of course I am and ye betta not forget it!"

Archie chuckled as his wife rubbed her nose to his, before hugging Lexie and kissing her tenderly.

In Nigel's room, Susan stood there trying to help dress her son up in a tartan, sporran, short coat, tie, knee high socks and a cap on his head…

"What ya think Mummy?"

"I think you're definitely apart of the heath," Susan sighed and then Paul presented himself at the door fully dressed up, "I still can't get used these things…" as he gave the kilt a tug, then the short coat, and the shoes on his feet.

"Oh really? You seem right a home in it!" Susan replied as she smiled, Nigel turned to his father, "Do you really dislike kilts, Dad?"

"Not entirely, considering it's now my known heritage and yours, but I'm just still adjusting…it's been a year ago when I finally decided to try to be more traditional at Molly and Archie's requests. Of course, I still have my ear plugs handy for you when Golly starts piping away on those bagpipes!"

"You didn't. You don't." Susan shook her head in disgust with Paul then glancing at the earplugs that Paul showed her, "I did an' do."

"You were that disrespectful to Golly? He's wonderful with bagpipes!"

"Of course he tried to sell them to someone but Lexie stopped the transaction from happening…this was last year though."

"I agree with Mummy…Golly says he'll teach me how to play them one day," Nigel spoke up, and Paul laughed, "The day that happens. I'll take you mountain climbing…since when do you like bagpipes and Scottish traditions, Suz?"

"I'm happy with them. However, it's not me jiving an' tail swingin' about the kitchen three times with a Yule log, now is it?"

"Yule log, who carries it first, Dad?" Nigel piped up, wondering, as he found himself getting nervous.

"It's carried from old to young, you and I first, then Archie and Wayne…Golly will bagpipe during the whole ceremony. Afterwards, Archie places the Yule log into the fire on top of last years' Yule log kindling and does the toast when we meet at the dinner table for the Christmas Eve meal. …" Paul then smiled, "Aunt Lexie has last year's log under her bed… and then she'll have this years once Christmas passes…"

"Why?"

"The Lady of the House has it for 'charm' against fire. To keep the home fires a light for 'Good Luck'."

"What is the Yule log?" Nigel asked with more curiosity.

"Well, it's un split birch, size of the fireplace that Golly cut down this past summer and put it away for it to become seasoned until now."

"Oh."

"It's for 'Good Luck" purpose, Nigel," Susan explained, "Only it's worse luck if the log burns out on Christmas Eve or Christmas!"

"Why?"

"If the log burns out, then the evil elves come down the chimney and take your meal and steal away your presents!" Susan laughed as Paul joined her, while Nigel gave them a huge wide eyed stare… "No, there's no such thing…"

"Aye, yes," Susan smiled.

"What happens to Santa?" Nigel quipped.

"I thought you didn't believe in MacNicholas?" Susan glanced at her son.

"Mummy!" Nigel tried to scold her before Paul started laughing again.

"Okay, okay, the fire continues all night long into Christmas morning, which is when Santa shows up so he doesn't get burned…" Susan gave a nod of her head.

"And then we leave milk and biscuits, right, like you did as a kid?" Nigel asked as Susan laughed and Paul replied, "For someone who doesn't believe in Santa, you sure know a lot! It's better than meat pie and wassail. Y' know, the traditional Father Christmas nibble!"

The bagpipes began to play as Golly dressed in his best stood there in the corner of the room after Paul, Nigel, Archie (who carried Wayne) toured the kitchen three times and then entered the formal dinning room. Paul held the Yule log out, passed it to Nigel whom in turn passed it onto Archie. Paul and Nigel walked over to stand beside Susan, Archie and Wayne together placed the 'new' Yule log on the last years kindling (which was already a light). Golly stopped playing the bagpipes and set them to aside, and smiled at Molly before standing beside her.

Archie handed Wayne over to Lexie, who sat him in a high chair next to Jayne and Minnie's high chairs. As Archie traveled to the head seat at the table, he raised his glass in a traditional Christmas Eve toast, as all eyes were set on the laird as he spoke up, "Joy, Joy. May God shower joy upon us, my dear family. Christmas brings us all good things. God give us grace to see the New Year; and if we do not increase in numbers may we at all events not decrease."

Paul replied as he raised his glass towards Archie, "May we have a moment of silence for chiefs who have passed and a toast to the new."

"Here! Here!" The group replied, before letting a moment pass and then sitting down at the table.

Minced meat pies, spiced mutton, wassail, and fresh oatmeal bread, which Lexie baked that afternoon, were set on (covered) plates on silver placemats at the table, minutes prior to the ceremony as the family began to dine on their meals, the conversation picked up about the evening's entertainment…

"Since Duncan isn't with us at the moment," Archie spoke up, while Lexie turned her head to look at him, "We're all going to be playing his role…"

"Yer jokin'?" Lexie spoke up, as she knew what Archie nattered on about.

"Oh no, I'm quite real about it. You see, we still have a skit to perform, games to play and mayhem to…" Archie smiled as he sipped on wassail in the glass.

"What kind of a skit?" Susan asked, as Lizzie laughed, "You're in for a real treat…you see my brother has a habit of liking one of the tales of Robin Hood, only it's 'Laird hood',"

"Now Lizzie,"

"It's true, the beautiful Maid Lexie, falls in love with Laird hood who continues to help the poor and steal from the rich. Archie wrote the wannabe story when he was eleven. Father and Archie turned it into a skit over the years for Xmas. " Lizzie explained, as Lexie rolled her eyes, "I am not playing any part in that…in fact we're late, being "The Abbot of Unreason" this year---can't we just forget it?"

"Lex, what's with you, you're normally always ready for traditions?" Archie started to sense something was up with his wife. Lexie at that moment turned pea green after taking one sip of 'alcoholic' wassail.

Lexie's body tried to tell her something, as she avoided the nausea at the pit of her stomach and focused on eating her dinner.

"Okay?" Archie asked with concern as he knew something was seriously up with Lexie. She was moody, acting off and completely out of sorts.

"Fine. Think I added a bit much Scotch to the wassail," Lexie slipped in a pun as Archie continued to look at her, "I'm dandy, Arch."

Archie still wasn't convinced by Lexie's reassurance as normally Lexie never kept anything from Archie as it was always the other way around. Archie was always the one to hide his feelings and then talk to Lexie about them after the fact.

"Anyway, I think it's marvelous and Christmas, if we do Archie's childhood skit," Molly stepped in playing peacekeeper. Lizzie piped up too, "I agree."

Susan turned to Golly and asked quietly, "Will there be bagpipe playing in it?"

"Aye, maybe…" Golly winked, while Susan spoke up, "Good because Paul wants to hear you play."

Golly sat there, looked at Paul and for once a smile formed on his face, as he touched that Paul had buried his attitude for once about the harmonious sounds of bagpipes _and he actually wanted to hear them._

"Right, Paul?" Susan nudged him as he took a bite of the mutton and then turned to Susan.

"Oh right," Paul gave her a look of 'don't get me into trouble and what exactly am I agreeing to?' Susan smiled and spoke up, "You love Golly's bagpipe playing!"

Archie glanced at his mother and Molly glance back at him. They sat there holding their breath (Lexie included) as _they knew all about Paul and how he didn't like the bag pipes at all. They remembered how Paul would cringe at the table every time Golly played them. Finally, around Christmas last year, after Golly had had enough of Paul's attitude and noticed the ear plugs in his ears, he wrestled up his instrument and stormed out of the dinning room. Golly had been holding his annoyance at Paul's disrespect for a long time. Molly and Archie had informed Paul, he actions were beyond uncalled for and to get used to the traditions, wearing a kilt, drinking Scotch, and bag piping included, throughout the year—or he could leave. Paul ever since then has tried his best to make sense of the heritage._ He still doesn't like the taste Scotch though and well, now tolerates kilt wearing and of course piping bagpipes!

Paul forced a smile on his face, catching everyone's eyes, until finally speaking, "I'd love it. Golly's bag piping."

Golly was floored and gave a nod, "Aye, Paul." Golly also had no clue that the group (mostly Archie and Molly-with the permission of Paul and Susan) had up their sleeves and in store for him and Nigel during the skit.

Susan laughed, as Paul shot her one last look of 'getting me in trouble, are ya? Even for a good cause?'

Molly let out a huge sigh and Archie relieved added, "I think Paul would make a fine Laird Hood this year."

"I'd be overjoyed. Maybe Susan should be in the skit too," Paul replied as Archie's face beamed, "That's the Christmas Spirit and then I can watch from the side with Lexie!"

Lexie didn't smile, nor nod at Archie's pondering, like she normally would, she then gave into the nausea. She was going to be sick, so she stood up from the table, announced to everyone, "Excuse me…fer a quicky second," Lexie then traveled out of the room, and when she was out of Archie's sight she fled through the kitchen and out the backdoor before finally retching up the contents of the stomach outside of the house.

Susan stopped laughing, as Paul gave her a big smile on his face and a look of, 'Me not irked, just me getting even,' and whispered to her, "You'd make a wonderful, Maid Susan."

"Okay, excuse me," Susan stood up from the table as Archie was about to stand up and go in search for his wife, Susan reassured Archie, "I'll go."

Susan managed to find Lexie sitting on the back stoop outside of the kitchen door, as she rubbed her aching stomach, and then heard Susan's words, "You're not okay."

"I'm just in need of fresh air," Lexie smiled up at Susan and then replied, "I think I'm---?"

"Pregnant?" Susan asked, as Lexie gave her a strange look.

"That wasn't what I was about to say…what makes you think that?" Lexie tried to hide her thoughts, one of them possibly carrying around another child.

"Okay, look, don't mind me asking, but Lizzie said, and I agree with her, you've been ill a lot lately, for one. It's like your body is trying to rid of toxins, which pregnancy does to you. From what Paul told me, you've been acting all uncanny and moody, not like yourself. I might not have known you so long, but…"

"Perhaps, but I'm fine, Susan, really. I wasn't sick at all with the twins. I'd know if I was pregnant."

"Perhaps, this pregnancy is different. It can happen. I was sick as a mutt on doomsday with Nigel."

"Really?" Lexie's mind registered the fact that she was pregnant…she had to be, but she wasn't a body cycle late---not yet anyway.

"Yes, very much so."

Archie appeared at the door, and felt horrible for his wife and with an emotional admittance, "We can skip Laird Hood, if you're not feeling up to it, Alexandra."

"An' miss yer beautiful tale? Never," Lexie replied as she avoided Archie's concern and stood up about to walk back into the kitchen, as she turned to his husband and said, "It's Christmas, we should get on with it. Thanks Susan, for the concern, I'm fine. I am, the both of you, I'm grand, a little knackered out, but fine."

Lizzie smartly appeared in the kitchen, just as worried as Susan and Archie for Lexie's well being, "You all right, Lex?"

"Great, I'm starved. I think I'll be passin' on da wassail," Lexie worried in the back of her mind that Susan was right about her possibly being pregnant. Lexie had talked to Archie about another child, when they took in Minnie, but she didn't expect so soon (within a few weeks). Archie would be jumping for joy if it were the case and she would be too, but she forced the thought of baby three from her mind as her hunger kicked in by the sounds of her now rumbling tummy.

"That's a grand choice," Susan spoke up, as Lizzie gave her a glance. Archie and Lexie walked out of the kitchen.

"She is and I can sense it more now, it's my ESP." Lizzie nodded her head as Susan replied, "I think it is so."

"Well then. This is going to be interesting when it's confirmed for sure," Lizzie smiled and Susan smiled back, "How did you get her to realize it?"

"I didn't. You and Paul did, I mean, you said she's been sick all the time and Paul said she's been known to blow up at him more often…and when I stupidly smoked the last one of Paul's fags out of stress yesterday she turned pea green, just like at the dinner table just now."

"I was so sick with Martha."

"I was so sick with Nigel. Lexie mentioned she wasn't sick with the twins."

"No, she was darn lucky, da go-getter! Lex just acted as moody _and also clumsy_. She later found out about Jayne and Wayne. She went to see the doctor for strange spotting about two weeks after their honeymoon in Bermuda. Lexie and Archie always talked about kids. It was always Lexie wasn't ready for them, as Archie was 100 percent. Finally, they came to terms with child-rearing since the twins were ready for them. The rest, Lexie's fears, Archie's support, sorted itself out."

"Ah, well, I hope she's good and ready for labor again."

"Archie told me, same with Mum that she lucked right out, no stitches. No drugs, nothing. Just quicky pushes as she tumbled out the babies."

"Let's rejoin the lot, shall we?" Lizzie and Susan then linked arms as they laughed and voyaged back into the dinning room.


	2. Night of the Candles, Oidche Choinnle

**Oidche Choinnle (Night of the Candles) **

(A/N: This next part has been written in play form at the beginning so think of our MOTG characters acting out Archie's childhood story of 'Laird Hood' ---its child centered and like a murmuring (where something or someone from the dead comes back to life)—it's still Christmas Eve 2005J Jess note: She's 20 in 2002 (like the show), so she's 24 in 2005- but not 25 just yet (until Summer 2006) in my FF. She's not quite two years younger than Claire…there's a reason for it, you'll find out why. I have her graduating from her Masters in December and not the spring like the show for a reason. J

Act 1

Lizzie, being the narrator of the skit, stood before two pink sheets from Lexie and Archie's bedroom bedding, which was clothes-pinned on a rope that draped from one wall to the other in the front sitting room. Lizzie announced while holding an old tattered script, "The place is Bogle-wood. It's 13th century, and our Laird Hood has been gathering the bunch for a party and dreaming of his Maid Susan. He's invited all of the merry men for a feast and has trusted Friar Golly with the gathering of the men." As Martha, Nigel, Golly (dressed like men with newspaper 'sailors' hats and feathery plumes from the sides on their heads and wooden swords made from plied-wood at their sides) appear, standing next to Paul dressed in green-painted newsprint hat on his head and a plume coming from it, after Molly's raised the sheet curtain. Molly then stepped aside as Lexie, Archie and the twins & Minnie sat in seats watching the skit, while Lexie recorded the whole thing on camera for Duncan.

Laird Hood: Tonight we wine, we dine, we act merry dear men! I'll be off to kild the venison…

Friar Golly: I'll be gathering men again!

Little Martha: Who me?

Shepard Nigel: Aye, you…

Little Martha: What for?

Shepard Nigel: For a party or two.

Laird Hood: So hurry along, gather 'round, it's time for the fun to begin…

Friar Golly: As I will be gatherin' 'em 'round again!

Maid Susan, dressed with a headband-ed dish cloth flowing down the back of her head, walks in, as she meets Friar Golly, Little Martha and Shepard Nigel.

Maid Susan: What keeps dear Laird Hood from his fair maiden and the wood?

Friar Golly (smiles): He's off kild the venison and I, to gather the merry men for a feast of happiness.

Little Martha: Happiness is a virtue, I dare say, for today Laird Hood has robbed from the rich and given to the good today.

Shepard Nigel: He's given to the good, m'lady, our dear Laird Hood. However, I'm sad today, for real, I'm afraid.

Maid Susan: Why are you so sad today?

Shepard Nigel: My dear Molly, my rabbit has passed down the River Bogle never to be seen again. She drowned in the river and therefore I am down. (Nigel then hangs his head in sadness)

Maid Susan: Fear not young Shepard, 'tis not the end, and whilst I get back from hunting the Deere with the hunts men, I'll be sure to bring you a friend… (Susan then walks off the 'stage' leaving Nigel, Martha and Golly standing there as the curtain drops).

Act two

Lizzie, the narrator starts again as Molly raises the curtain again, "Act two, isn't so blue, Laird Hood is standing in the merry wood directing tables, placing seats, as he's putting his men to work for the feast…he meets Maid Susan a long the way…"

Laird Hood: Hark, who goes there, out in the wood?

Maid Susan: Maid Susan, my dear Laird Hood.

Laird Hood: Maid Susan, you say? What makes you so glum today?

Maid Susan: I am not glum. I am gay, as I've found something...

Laird Hood: What's that, you say?

Maid Susan: A rabbit for today, I was out hunting the Deere with the hunts men when… (Susan opens an old oat burlap sack and pulls out Martha's stuffed animal rabbit).

Laird Hood: Good, meat to eat at the feast, we shall cook it well, and done…

Maid Susan (about to object glances at Laird Hood): Not for eating, Laird Hood.

Laird Hood: What good is it for?

Maid Susan: Entertainment…

Laird Hood: Oh right! Entertainment, song and dance…

Merry men (Friar Golly, Little Martha and Merry lass Molly appear with instruments and about to play): You rang, Laird Hood for a tune?

Laird Hood: Not quite, but you will do.

The curtain drops and Lexie and Archie glance at each other, as she asked, "You changed this a bit, didn't ya?"

"Aye, just a wee bit…"

"Why?"

"You'll see my dear Lexie," Archie winked at his wife.

Act three-final act

The curtain raises up again as Lizzie announces the final scene, "The merry men, Laird Hood, Friar Golly, Little Martha, Merry lass Molly, and Shepard Nigel are sitting down for the feast as Shepard Nigel has his head hung, still missing his rabbit dear Molly the young. Maid Susan stands at the fire watching Laird Hood getting ready to cook the rabbit she found…

Laird Hood: Rabbits are for roastin'!

Maid Susan: Not roastin'!

Laird Hood: No you say?

Maid Susan: No, I do say, for today, take a look at the merry table, are you sure the merry are frolicking one by one, dear sir?

Laird Hood (looks at Shepard Nigel closely as shakes his head): Dear Shepard what's with you tonight? Under the moonlight, you're supposed to be chipper, jolly and merry, instead you're quite contrary.

Shepard Nigel: I'm sad, Laird Hood, you've stolen from the rich and given to the good, but me.

Laird Hood: You?

Little Martha: Aye he. His rabbit swam down the river and won't be back---don't you see?

Laird Hood (Paul standing with Martha's stuffed animal rabbit at the scruff of the neck, looks at the fire place, then back at Nigel): I see before me a solution.

Friar Golly: A worldly solution?

Maid Susan: Yes, you see, Laird Hood, who's supposed to be doing good, this rabbit, I dear found in the wood, belongs to Shepard Nigel, not for food.

Laird Hood: Oh dear, I see, here dear Shepard Nigel...

As Jess appears from behind the curtain and walks in with Lopsy and hands it to Nigel. Golly beams ecstatically at the surprise arrival of his daughter.

"Tis from me," Jess smiled as Nigel's face lit up, as she kissed Nigel's cheek and then went to hug Friar Golly.

"What're ye doin' 'ere?" Golly whispered to Jess as Lizzie interrupted so they could finish the show…

"There you have it, there you go, the tale of Laird Hood and that's our show!" as the curtain then closed.

"I'm here for Christmas, Da," Jess laughed.

"But that was to be yer rabbit…yer supposed to be at school…"

"I finished school a week ago and I know. Archie told me he had a nephew who really wanted one. An' I decided to see you on Christmas so…Archie phoned me and we, aside from Molly, made plans to surprise you an' Nigel."

"You rewrote the skit for Nigel!" Lexie replied as she kissed Archie, "That's so sweet!"

Archie beamed proudly, "I did."

"Mum, I really have a rabbit?" Nigel asked shocked as Paul laughed.

"Yes, however, you are to keep Lopsy's cage tidy, her well fed and well behaved as she stays in your room." Susan announced as Paul nodded his head and whispered to Nigel, "Don't worry. We'll be sure to get Lopsy out and about with the other rabbits."

Nigel completely excited replied, "Welcome Lopsy!"

The night continued on as Lexie, Archie, twins and the rest of the family played games…Nigel was still in awe of his present from Jess as he continued to study the rabbit's new cage and everything that went inside. Nigel kept eyeballing the gifts under the tree. Susan glanced over at her son, "No presents opened on Christmas Eve, Nye, you know this."

"Just one Mummy, please…we used to do it when we lived in London or with Grammy Fifi."

"You got a rabbit."

"I know, but I didn't get to unwrap her…"

"Nigel."

"It wouldn't hurt to open just one," Molly started in as Susan glanced at Molly, "Are you sure? I wouldn't want Nigel breaking traditions."

"Oh no, let him pick one out." Molly encouraged friendly and smiled at Susan warmly.

"I agree there, lass." Golly announced standing beside Jess as they both studied the huge Christmas tree.

"Okay, Nye, one present," Susan replied as Paul walked up behind Susan…

"YAY!" Nigel hollered as he looked around the bottom of the tree for a present with his name on it and then…pulled out an awkward looking package. The tag read: _'To: Nigel, From: Seanair Golly and Molly.'_ "This is from Golly and Molly, can I open it?"

"Yes, as long as Golly doesn't mind."

Golly smiled, "I don't."

Nigel ripped into the wrapping paper, popped off the bow and then stared at the black case before asking, "What is it?"

Paul stood there as 'Uh oh' ran through his mind…he knew what the case was for…

"Open it Nye."

"Go on son," Golly waited patiently, and hoping Nigel would like the present.

"YES! I will!" Nigel replied excited, as he opened the case and pulled out, the bag pipes. "Bag pipes?"

"Well?" Molly asked with a huge smile, "Do you like them?"

"Do I? I do! Thank-you!" Nigel gave Golly a huge hug and then one to Molly. "Wow, when can I play 'em, Dad?"

Paul stood there as his forehead wrinkled a bit, and his gaze set on Susan, as he whispered to her, "I'm guessing I'll be pluggin' in those earplugs after all?"

Just as they marveled over Nigel's bag pipes, Lexie slipped up behind Molly and stuck a holly wreath on her head, "I hear by crown you with mistletoe, Gol, give her a go!"

"Yea, Da, kiss her!" Jess cheered as she nudged her father. Golly smiled to himself as Molly looked right up in his eyes and then planted a sweet little kiss on Molly.

"That's not a kiss!" Lexie added, wanting more to see…

"What did you have in mind?" Archie asked as he came up behind his wife…

"Well, they should be reliably snogging longer, it's my game, you know! I made that snoggin' wreath for a reason!"

Lexie laughed when Molly and Golly for sure kissed once again.

Just before bed time, Lexie and Archie decided to set the candle in their window a light while they enjoyed their company. Thanks to Golly's expertise and Molly's shop---as Molly claimed she was giving the 'Yule candles' for 'Fire to warm you by, and a light to guide you." The devious duo of Molly and Golly had rigged up fake Christmas candles (which the Christmas lights were screwed in plastic looking candles and plugged into outlets) in every window of the main floor of the house. It was Lexie's idea to have a real candle in her and Arch's room. The candles were meant to light the way for the holy family and the first footers of Hogmanay.

_'Til my body is dust  
'til my soul is no more  
I will love you, love you_

"Think we'll get a first footer this year?" Lexie asked quietly, while cozying herself up to Archie and listening to his heart go, "thump, thump, thumpety, thump."

"I don't know, maybe." Archie replied softly as he listened to Lexie inhale and exhale silently.

_'Til the sun starts to cry  
and the moon turns to rust  
I will love you, love you_

"Arch, lets play 'What if'…" Lexie suggested as she felt it was time to reveal one of her fears or joys…

"What if? We haven't played this since…"

"Our wedding night," Lexie added, "And our honeymoon…and…"

"The findings out of twins…" Archie started to catch on and inquired, "Why is it that every life changing event for us includes a game of 'What if?'"

"What if we were to win large sum of cash?"

Lexie laughed, "What if we were to build a house?"

"What if we were to go on holiday and leave Paul in charge of the place…"

"Oh jolly, not a great---?"

"Uh-Ah, it's my 'What if' no poking fun at Paul and your turn…"

"What if I heard from my Mum or my Dad?"

"What if we bought a tug boat and channeled down the Nile?"

"What if we had 2.5 children sooner than later?" Lexie blurted out her fear and joy which made Archie look at her…

"What if---hang on? You're not, are you?"

"What if I was?"

"Well, there's no what ifs about it. We made due with three kids and not just the two…"

"You're sure about this and no what if?"

"Lex, if you are pregnant, come out and say it?"

"I'm not sure, I mean, I'm not certain…I could be, would it change things? What if it did?"

"It won't. I'm excited, if it's so…"

"I've been off kilter late."

"I know you have and the thought crossed…"

"It did, you didn't tell me?"

"I assumed you'd come out and say something…you always do."

"I wasn't sure about coming out and saying it because I don't know if it's true…"

Lexie sat up staring down at Archie while he lay there, gazing up at her… "We went through your phobia of children. I thought we did, while being pregnant with the twins remember? You're not fearing a third are you? You said you were considering a third, Lex, you're---?"

"I'm not fearing anything."

"Good, courage, big thing here, especially with bringing another life into our world, you know…"

"I know." Lexie laid herself back down beside Archie as he sat up, tip toed over to the candle and blew it out, "Bedtime…Mummy."

Archie climbed back into bed and snuggling up to his wife once again as thoughts plagued him, Lex pregnant, again? All ready?

"Arch."

"Yes."

"You're not sleeping."

"Neither are you. I normally have this affect on women by putting them to sleep, remember? I say one thing and instant snooze…"

Lexie within minutes dozed off on Archie, as he smiled in the dark and chuckled, "Works like a charm, my pregnant possible wife."

_But I need to know - will you stay for all  
time...forever and a day  
Then I'll give my heart 'til the end of all  
time...forever and a day_

_  
'Til the storms fill my eyes  
and we touch the last time  
I will love you, love you..._

_I Will Love You by Fisher_


	3. Christmas Morning, Nollaig Maidne

**Nollaig maidne (Christmas Morning)**

Hours after hours floated by as Lizzie and Martha crept into Nigel's room and then into Susan and Paul's…waking them all up from slumber…

"What are you doing?" Susan implored as she looked at Lizzie and switched on the light…

"Shhhh…time to cause some mayhem for my brother and his wife…" Lizzie winked.

"Lizzie, do you know what hour it is?" Paul groaned as he opened his eyes and noticed Martha and Nigel were both up too. "Nye what are you doing out of bed and with those?"

Paul noted Nigel's bag pipes, then Lizzie's tambourine, and then Martha's cymbals…

"4am, Paul. The Abbot of Unreason strikes again…" Lizzie implied, "Come on, it's Christmas morning, you remember this at least."

"No I don't."

"We need a guitar and bell players." Martha whispered as she dropped her head and stared at Paul.

"C'mon, it'll be a blast…"

"What are we doing?" Susan asked, unsure if she liked Lizzie's planned prank.

"You'll see just nab your guitar and Paul get those bells ready and also hold the camera steady," Lizzie added with a laugh.

Paul and Susan glanced at each other and back at Lizzie, neither wanted to disappoint her so they decided to join in. Moments later, the 'musical' bunch scampered down the hall to Lexie and Archie's bedroom with the video camera in tow. Martha was the first to step into the quiet room as she held her cymbals down at her sides she continued to walk towards the foot of the bed…getting into position.

Lizzie stood near the light, as she waved Susan, Paul and Nigel in, they all surrounded the bed, and counted to three quietly, "One…two…three", Susan started playing the guitar, Paul held the video camera steady and cracked the bells, Nigel blew into the bag pipes and made a horrendous sound (he hadn't quite gotten the hang of the two notes that Golly showed him how to play), as Lizzie turned on the light and then Martha and Lizzie played their instruments, the clanging of the tambourine and clashing of the cymbals, which finally bolted both Archie and Lexie out of bed…

"What the--- LIZZIE!!" Archie yelled at his sister as Nigel made another horrendous sound with the bagpipes as they deflated from air…

"Surprise! Happy Christmas, wee brother!!!" Lizzie clanged the tambourine…

Lexie glanced at the musical lot and laughed, as Archie scowled, while Paul got every minute of the serenade for Duncan on tape.

"This isn't the 12th century, Lizzie, most Man of Misrule, pipers, serenade out in the streets weeks before Christmas and irritate the village folk, instead I have it in my bedroom at---what blasted time is it??" Archie cried, as Lizzie continued to crack up laughing with the rest of the group.

"4am, dear cranky knickers. Do you need a wee nappy change?" Lexie teased her husband…

"Good thing you two weren't doing the 'deed.'" Lizzie retorted as Lexie laughed again and Lizzie stuck out her tongue at Archie.

Archie found himself glaring at Paul and the camera, "Hi Duncan." He smiled before letting into Paul and shoving the camera downward---which Lizzie then snagged and continued to tape, "She put you up to this too?"

"Yea," Paul rang the bells again in front of his brother's face and Archie gave him an irked stare, "Go to bed all of you or I'll----_cancel_ Christmas!"

"Laird, you can fix water pipes, pay invoices, but you can't cancel Christmas, ye Scrooge…" Lizzie razzed her brother as Archie simmered more…

"Why not? Christmas was outlawed years upon years ago! Called devil's---?" as Lexie put her hand on Archie's mouth…he realized there were children present and he shouldn't finish his rant and now found himself laughing too, "Oh, very well, just get back to bed…"

The parade of musicians, still laughing, and the video camera waltzed out of the room as Lizzie turned off the light and left Archie and Lexie wide eyed at of course, 4am, Lexie nuzzled her nose to Archie's as her calm blue eyes sparkled at her next pondering, " Hmmm, 4am, an' the 'deed'…"

Archie laughed, after catching his wife's hint, before the wooden buttoned comforter on the bed when up and over their heads.

Finally when first light rose up and over the house, Lexie let Archie sleep in after he was so grumpy from 'their serenade'. Lexie strolled down to the kitchen and got breakfast together for the twins who were miraculously still sleeping. Lexie found Paul feeding Minnie a bottle as she yawned, "When did you get up?"

"Up for about 45 minutes, Susan got up early to drive to Inverness to pick up Claire. Martha and Nigel went off with her an hour ago."

"That's right, we get to meet her today, don't we?" Lexie smiled at Minnie as she placed her finger on her nose.

"Yea, it should be fun."

"With Jess here staying at Golly's, Molly still staying up at the flat above shop…this is looking to be a busy holiday, aye?"

Paul nodded his head as his gaze turned to Minnie, who sat there on his lap sucking away at her bottle.

"Time to get the sowens together…" Lexie replied, as she pulled out the oatmeal contents and started to cook away…

In amidst of eating breakfast, Lexie heard sounds, as she turned to Paul who heard the sounds too…

"What's that racquet?" Lexie instantly asked as Paul glanced at her, "I don't know."

"No Paul, I'm hearing something…"

"Maybe it's the wind."

"That's not wind, it's coming from outside…" Lexie traveled towards the backdoor of the kitchen and poked her head outside forming a, 'hmmmmm' in her mind. Lexie grabbed her coat and put it on as she wandered out of the house hearing…

"Mooooooooooo…"

Lexie glanced about some more, hearing,

"Moooooooooo…"

Lexie then stopped dead in her tracks as a Holstein cow lain in the middle of what used to be, Molly's flower garden on the back side of the house over looking the loch. Lexie alarmed, scurried back into the kitchen shouting out, "Archie!!!!! Archie!!!!"

Lexie zipped up the steps to the hall, ran down towards their bedroom and entered but Archie wasn't there, "Archie!!!!"

Lexie ran smack into Lizzie and asked, out of breath, "Where's Archie?"

Lizzie replied, "Slow down, he's in with the twins…"

"Lexie, what's a matter?" Archie appeared outside of the nursery holding Wayne with Jayne at his feet.

"There's—a---COW. Venison in---?" Lexie was out of breath and spat out the end of her sentence, "In what was Molly's flower garden!!! The back garden!!"

"What?" Archie added as Lizzie and her brother exchanged baffled and bewildered glances. Archie handed Wayne over to Lizzie and Jayne to Lexie as he took off down the back stairway, into the kitchen, passed Paul sitting with Minnie at the table and bolted out the door.

"Mooooooooooooooo!" went the cow as her eyes met the Laird's.

"Moo yourself, what are you doing here?" Archie eyed the cow and noted the gate was wide open and went to close it as a Rolls Royce then came driving down the lane and stopped in front of the house. Archie knew who's car it was as Killwillie and Badger stepped outside. For the past few months, Killwillie had a 'meat and dairy' business going, and he was very busy running his steak house chains across the UK and America. Killwillie was constantly traveling to London because of cow shows and conventions aside from New York and everywhere else because of his restaurants.

"Archie MacDonald! I demand at once to know what you have done with my prize winning cow?!"

Killwillie approached the back garden entered the gate and yelled aloud, "Henrietta!!! My baby! What are you doing here?"

"Henrietta?" Archie mouthed completely flabbergasted at how 'loving and caring' Killwillie was towards this bovine. Archie shot Lexie a dazed and confused look as she stood on the back stoop after dropping Jayne and Wayne off in the sitting room with Lizzie.

"Henrietta is lying in the middle of what once was mother's flower garden!" Archie yelled, as Killwillie knelt down to view his beloved animal.

"You inexcusable—Archie, you stole my cow!" Killwillie accused as Archie and Lexie stood there not understanding what Killwillie conversed about.

"I did no such thing! How did she get here? Moo-express?" Archie argued with Killwillie and let out a small laugh, which only angered Killwillie more…

"This isn't a laughing matter! You stole my cow for your Christmas meal, didn't you! I knew it!" Killwillie continued to criticize as Archie shook his head.

"Killwillie, go fly off like a balloon. You're full of hot air! It's a dairy cow!" Lexie announced coming to her husband's aide as Killwillie ignored Lexie.

Archie concluded, "How did she get here? How do we get her out of here?" Archie asked as Killwillie started in on Archie again…

"You stole my cow, Archie! Suffer the consequences!"

"Oh blow it! Arch didn't steal anything! That's an old wives tale about stealing your neighbor's cow on Christmas morn!" Lexie defended Archie as Killwillie grumbled something under his breath.

"Look, Killwillie, you're being absolutely impossible! I'm not dressing up in rawhide and running around the blasted village to be hit with sticks, let alone interested in having the animal pelt set on fire to ward off evil spirits! What do you think this is the age of pantomime?"

"Precisely!" Killwillie shouted before turning his attention to Golly and Jess who traveled up to the house and came to inspect the commotion of the back garden.

"Killwillie! Henrietta looks as if she's in pain…" Archie noted the cow's state as Killwillie started talking Motherese to the cow, "My darling moo-moo." As Killwillie turned his attention back to Archie, and groaning out, "She was in the field safe n' sound until you stole her!"

Golly replied, soundly, "Archie didn't steal the thing…"

"Golly, you're taking his side on this? I should've known!" Killwillie stated in disgust as Golly and Jess came up behind Killwillie.

"Well, the fence was knocked out when a tree fell on it…" Jess answered truthfully.

"What do you mean?" Archie replied.

"The fence that Duncan and I put in way down the other side of the acreage months and months ago to keep Killwillie's cows out, part of it was knocked out by either a tree or poachers…you're lucky we caught it before it started some kind of a fire since it's electric." Golly replied honestly.

"Oh," as Killwillie's face fell at the admittance of how his cow got there, "She wandered all of this way?"

"Appears as so," Golly nodded his head as Killwillie asked, "So how do we move her?"

"We don't." Golly replied, "If she's givin' birth she won't want to move anytime soon…the temps aren't too cold, she'll just have to stay put."

"She'll freeze!" Killwillie trumpeted as Archie rolled his eyes at Killwillie's mothering for his beloved cow.

"Maybe we can get her over to the main landing where there's a roof over her head until she's ready to go home." Archie commented as Killwillie grumbled, "I knew it."

"Oh hush it!" Lexie replied getting annoyed and miffed with Killwillie's accusations, "She'll be just fine 'ere. You'll just have to visit her until she can be sent home!"

As the group stood there trying to figure out the best way to move Henrietta, a car, unfamiliar to Archie or Lexie drove down the dusty lane and stopped at the house. It had a big red bow on top of it…Lexie and Archie left Killwillie, Golly and Jess to figure out how to move Henrietta.

Lexie and Archie's mouths dropped when they noted Molly getting out of the car, a rather expensive looking SUV, a BMW X3, with a plate named: 'MACDONALD'… "What's this?" Archie and Lexie announced together as they stood there in shock.

"A present for the both of you from Father Christmas," Molly smiled and added, "Happy Christmas."

"You're kiddin'?"

"This sets you back by a lot, Mother. We can't take this…" Archie added, still unsure about the present.

"Oh Archie! It's from Santa, don't ask questions! Besides it's senseless with you driving the children about in the land rover or the Wild Life Centre truck since the accident months ago…"

"You bought us a car?" Lexie laughed as she wasn't sure of what to make of the gift either.

"Oh come on, make me happy drive it!"

"We can't accept it…it has to go back…" Archie commented as he knew his mother was only trying to help.

"I told you, I want the children traveling safe and it can't go back as it's paid for…I told you Father Christmas did it!"

"But Molly, it's an expensive car!" Lexie replied sensibly.

"Cash up front—is that how you paid for it?" Archie asked, still unsure…

"Archie! Now take the car for a test drive and don't disappoint your Mummy! I'll go scout out the twins." Molly laughed as she wiggled the keys up into the air and then gave them a toss at Archie, who then caught them mid air.

Lexie and Archie glanced at each other and laughed aloud, and shouted, "Let's give it a run!" Before finally taking off for the seats of their new car…Lizzie arrived at the front door as Paul was in the sitting room keeping a quick eye on the children. "Wow!" Lizzie stated as she watched the new car drive off. Molly approached her, "You like it? Archie and Lexie think it's a bit too much but after all they have done for the estate, they deserve it…"

"Mummy, it's lovely. I'm sure they needed it too." Lizzie smiled and hugged her mother, happy for Archie and Lexie before commenting, "I hope Archie lets me drive it!"

"I'm sure he will," Molly added with a bright beam and how nice it was to finally do something worthwhile for her son.

Susan's car drove down the lane just as Archie and Lexie passed her in their new SUV. She didn't know who it was, but she had Claire, Martha and Nigel in the car with her to be really paying attention. Susan stepped on the break, stopped the car and then stated loud and clear, "Home again. Home again, jig-giggity-jig!"

Claire climbed out of the passenger's side as Nigel and Martha climbed out too. As they noticed the gate still open and approached the back of the house. Golly, Killwillie and Jess (who was standing over to a side) were tugging Henrietta trying to get her to move. Susan asked right away, "What are you doing to her?"

"Well, we're trying to move her…" Jess turned her head to view Claire and then shouted aloud, "Claire??!!"

"Jess??!!" Claire and Jess hugged each other leaving the spectators to scratch their heads. Claire and Jess knew each other quite well…

"What are you doing here? This is un-believable? I haven't seen you since school? Feels like decades! When we talked on weeks ago…"

"I know, I'd ask ya the same but you said you never said you'd be in Glenbogle for Christmas!" Claire and Jess chattered on while Golly stared at Claire and then Jess…

_Claire resembled her mother and Golly could tell…he remembered his conversation with Jess about her university roommate not so long ago and how she had fallen ill over the summer._

"What's with the cow tippin'?" Claire asked Jess as she added, "There's other ways to move venison you know…"

Golly stared at Claire as Killwillie replied smartly, "If there are other ways, we'd appreciate knowing what they are."

Claire shrugged while adding her two cents, "Moving her that way, tugging on her, will only make the poor thing more defiant and she'll hate yas more."

Golly nodded, "Lass got a point."

"Good, we need something to feed her…anything been cooked up?" Claire asked, wondering about possible breakfast for Henrietta.

"There's sowens in the house…" Paul added as he appeared at the kitchen back door.

"Oat bran…lovely, be right back—just point me in the direction of the kitchen." Claire wandered into the house following Paul and then snatching the warmed pan of oatmeal before voyaging back outside…

"Okay, now, cow---?"

"Henrietta." Killwillie replied smartly as he voiced her name in the utmost highest fashion.

"Henrietta…just direct me where you want her." Claire noted Golly's head nod towards the landing in front of the back of the house. "Here lass, good gal… come closer…its food…" Claire wafted the pan in front of Henrietta, at first she didn't budge, until Claire stuck her hand into the pan and pulled out some of the oats…and started to feed her, "It's tasty…"

Henrietta on wobbled legs, at almost one ton, started to wander closer for more as Claire continued to lead her to the landing of old wool blankets that Golly had set down for the cow and where the roof would be over her head…

"C'mon gurl, closer… that's it." Claire then with a huge smile led the cow to the bed of blankets as Henrietta lay down.

"Well done, splendid!" Killwillie grinned impressed as Claire let Henrietta finally have her treat. Claire then covered the cow's back side as she commented, "She's due any day now."

"You think, Claire the vet?" Jess asked with a joke, glancing over to Claire as she replied, "Aye, Aunt Marjorie's cows always find a safe haven to have their calves. Normally they're in a barn though, not someone's garden. I suggest a few bales of hay for her…and some water…"

"Claire the vet?" Golly questioned, before staring at Claire.

"I've my BVMS degree, Farm Animal Science." Claire smiled warmly, "Hence, Jess and everybody keep calling me, 'Claire the vet.'"


	4. Christmas Afternoon, Nollaig Feasgar

**Nollaig feasgar (Christmas Afternoon)**

_Ooh child things are gonna get easier_

_Ooh child things will be brighter _

_Ooh child things are gonna get easier_

_Ooh child things will be brighter _

During Christmas midday, Lexie stood with the mistletoe wreath, the one she had made for the 'Christmas snogging' game in her hands. The sun shone down upon her as her eyes scanned the stone carved words, _Liliana MacKinney MacKay 1975-2005_, she knew that just days ago, Lili's 30th birthday had passed. Lexie knelt down as her fingers were about to release the wreath…

_Someday, yeah, we'll put it together and we'll get it all done_

_Someday, yeah, when your head is much lighter_

_Someday, yeah, we'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun_

_Someday, when the world is much brighter_

Lexie didn't come out to the grave the day of Lili's birthday, but she kept the mental note of it in the back of her mind, as she thought of the right words to say to her cousin right now. The Glenbogle church service next door hadn't begun yet, as Lexie and told Archie needed her peace at her cousin's final resting place as her mind whispered…

_'Happy belated birthday, Lil…made the big 3-0…You're missing all of this…everything, every moment of Maeve. No word from Duncan quite yet. Expect to hear from him soon though…I'm still at a loss, Lil. Susan and Nigel, you never met them, although, Nigel seems to have met you as an angel---sang 'Frosty the Snowman' an' the whole time, I kept think 'bout you an' you singin' Jingle Bells, was it? The whole time we were decorating the tree in the front foyer. I'm not depressed an' I can hear you scoldin' me now! Thanks! _

_Ooh child things are gonna get easier_

_Ooh child things are gonna get brighter _

_Ooh child things are gonna get easier_

_Ooh child things are gonna get brighter _

_'I wish I could see you one last time, ye know…just see you smiling, opening up a Christmas present, dancing at the Hogmanay celebration an' scarin' the daylights out of your husband---I just wish…you were here.'_

_Right now, right now_

_You just wait and see_

_How things are gonna be _

Lexie kissed the wreath of mistletoe and heaved a sigh, "There's yer holiday snog, Lil. Happy Christmas," as she rose up onto her feet and then felt arms wrapping around her waist.

_You just wait and see_

_How things are gonna be _

_You just wait and see_

_How things are gonna be _

"Okay?" It was Archie, just checking on Lexie and telling her that afternoon church service would begin soon…

"Yea, Arch, believe there are still spirits amongst us?"

"To some extent yes," Archie stoked Lexie's hair and took a breath of his wife in, "Come in, the service will start soon…"

Lexie nodded her head, gave the grave one last look, and then traveled towards the church arm and arm with her husband.

_Ooh child things are gonna be easier_

_Ooh child things will be brighter_ J J J

"Aren't you done yet?" Claire asked about university, as she peered over to Jess while they sat at the kitchen table keeping watch on Lexie's meal that she informed them would be baking, before she left for church.

"I'm done, been done since a week ago…I just decided to live with Sean…"

"What?" Claire's face dropped, "You didn't just say Professor Cook!"

"Well, I did. Mum doesn't like him much. I told her and Murray to not worry. I'd think I'd know how to deal with…"

"He's twice your age, Jess!" Claire lectured, as Jess tried to hush her up, "Shhhhhh! I dun need me Da hearin' that, Claire!"

"Well…"

"You left school, and well, it left me thinkin' about where I'd live after terms."

"You just up and moved in with him? What about his wife? What about---?"

"Claire keep it secret! His wife is divorcing him! There's nothing wrong with me livin' wit him for a wee while until I figure out what I want to do…I thought about going to Thailand…I thought about…"

"Jess, land management in Thailand? Are you nuts?"

"For holiday, Claire and we're both nuts, you and I!" Jess and Claire gave a laugh, as they were sitting in the kitchen of the big house, as Nigel and Martha appeared, "Aunt Claire, Martha and I want to do something special for Aunt Lexie for Christmas."

"Okay, Nye, what do you have in mind?" Claire asked her nephew, wondering what he did have on his mind…

"We wanna help her out…" Martha replied, as Nigel nodded his head.

Jess laughed, "Help her out in the kitchen."

"How?" Nigel and Martha glanced at Jess.

"You figure it out how…think about what she does in the kitchen."

"We can't cook, an' Mum won't allow me to touch the range without her present."

"Instead of cooking, how about cleaning?" Claire suggested, Nigel and Martha glanced at each other, and both asked, "Cleaning?"

"Aye, cleanin'…" Jess and Claire wandered out of the kitchen as Nigel and Martha put their thinking caps on. Nigel noticed the mop in the corner of the room and gave Martha a tap on her shoulder as she gave him a shrug… "Let's do this! Mum lets me do this!"

The pair got out the bucket from under the counter, as Nigel found the soap under the open counter too and poured way too much in into a bucket. Martha pushed a chair over to the sink as she turned on the water as it dribbled and babbled into the pitcher that Nigel had handed her…they poured the H2O into the bucket with the soap as bubbles, too much lathered foam instantly appeared…

Lexie, Lizzie, Molly and Archie arrived home from the church. Paul decided he had work to do and couldn't join them (even though he didn't want to go to church at all) as they teased him about 'making Christmas a working holiday.'

Martha and Nigel were just about done with their 'Christmas surprise' for Aunt Lexie when they heard her walking in from the back way, chirping, "I've to finish the shortbread. The Haggis fer dinner needs to be looked at…lots to do lots to do!" as Lexie climbed out of Archie and Lexie's new car and traveled towards the kitchen.

"Quickly hide!" Nigel shouted as he and Martha with the mop and bucket shimmed into the pantry.

"We'll meet you in there then," Archie answered as Lexie disappeared into the house about five seconds passed and then the trio, Molly, Lizzie and Archie who were about to walk inside heard a horrendous crash and a high pitched shrill…they swiftly pranced into the kitchen to find dear Lexie on the floor…

"Lexie?" Archie stated alarmed.

Molly added with concern, "What in dear heavens?"

"Me thinks…some elves…gave me floor a good washin'…me wrist…me arm…" Lexie then clutched her throbbing right arm and hand, "It hurts to move it…"

Molly answered, "We need to phone Doctor Ainslie,"

"I dun't need a doctor…" Lexie replied stubbornly.

"Lex, you need to see someone about your arm, you can't…"

"I've a dinner to finish cookin' and veggies to clean, an'---?" Lexie started to come up with excuses, as she tried to hold out her injured hand to be helped out and once Archie took it she added, "Me arm feels much better see! Ouch!"

"Lexie, your arm, your wrist, you just said it hurts," Archie caught her trying to save face.

"Lexie, dear, maybe you should get it checked out," Molly soothed and played moment's peacekeeper.

"As for the floor, it needs to dry," Lizzie answered about to slip too, "I wonder who those elves were…"

Nigel and Martha both exchanged harried glances as they listened in and wondered what they had done…to Aunt Lexie. Lexie grumbled as she was lead by Archie, Lizzie and Molly out into the back of the house to the SUV once again.

"I'll drive!" Lizzie insisted as she climbed into the driver seat after snagging the keys from Archie. Archie and Lexie, with the help of Molly, climbed into the back of the car.

"Okay, you may, but don't go so….fast!" Archie added, as Molly shut the doors and waved them on. As Lizzie excitedly, and giddily, yelled out, "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" as she jerked the SUV around and sped it into the direction of the doctor's house.

Archie shouted out at Lizzie and how fast she was going, "Oh my—my life is in my sisters hands!!!"

"Hey! Hey!" Lizzie scolded, as she replied, "I'll have you know I drove a race car at once an' I was darn good at it! I just need a pilot's cap and goggles—I wonder if Father's are still alive and kickin' 'round!"

"Oh really? Is that one of the misadventures of Lizzie that you never wanted to tell me about? Just like the Sahara and---?"

"I lived you know Archie! You should try it! Live a wee bit, click yer heels, an' feel the wind in your face for a change!" Lizzie continued to drive…

Lexie sat there as she started to feel sick to her stomach…

"You all right?"

"Just feelin' a wee bit ill again."

"Slow us down, Lizzie!" Archie played back seat driver to his sister once again.

"Oh, you spoil sport!" Lizzie slowed the SUV down and began to putt along down the road…

The SUV stopped at the doctor's house as Archie helped Lexie out and guided her towards the door. Doctor Ainslie met them at the door, and Archie spoke right there, "Sorry, we normally don't show up here like this…just---?"

"Dear boy, no need to worry, Molly phoned, an' said, Lexie took a spill?" Doctor Ainslie replied, as he lead Archie, Lexie and Lizzie in.

"Oh good," Archie blew out a breath.

"All right, Lexie?" Doctor Ainslie asked, as Lexie decided it was time to just give in, "My arm hurts real bad."

"I see. Let's 've a gander…" As Doctor Ainslie led them into an exam room since he rand his office out of his home, even though he also ran the village clinic too.

Doctor Ainslie took Lexie's bruised wrist and elbow, "Not sure if it broke, need an X-ray."

"X-ray?" Lexie asked getting nervous as she didn't think her injury was that serious…

"Aye, by the way, before you meet me at the clinic, are ye pregnant, short of breath, have a bad heart?" As Doctor Ainslie rambled on and on about safety measures before concluding Lexie was fit for an X-ray.

"Uh…" Lexie paused, 'Now would be a good time, Lex, to fess,' her mind stated firmly about her possible pregnancy.

"Uh?" Doctor Ainslie stared at her.

"My wife thinks there might be a possible chance of another on the way…" Archie spoke up as Lizzie stood in the corner of the room waiting to hear the answer about this…as her ESP kept telling her that Lexie must be indeed pregnant since her klutzy move in the kitchen.

"Well, why didn't you just come out and say so? Here's a cup, go on," Doctor Ainslie gave Lexie a specimen cup and she grabbed it with her good arm, "Thanks."

Lexie wandered towards the loo, did her duty, and flushed the toilet before she rejoined Archie and Lizzie in the exam room of Doctor Ainslie's house.

Roughly five minutes later…

"Lexie, Archie…" Doctor Ainslie wanted to confirm the pregnancy to the Laird and his wife, pronto.

"They are aren't they?" Lizzie added excited as Doctor Ainslie nodded his head and Lexie was then hugged by Lizzie, before replying, "Thanks, ow."

"Right, no X-ray for you, I'm afraid. Time for cast and glue…well have to set it in a sling too, sorry Lexie."

"No, I can't wear a cast or a sling! I've got Hogmanay meal and baking to finish and…" as Lexie started to rattle off everything she had to do…while Doctor Ainslie got his casting kit together for her arm.

"No worries, it'll be quick and painless, we just set it in casting and you wear it for about five weeks. Your wrist is the matter, Lexie, but we can check it in four weeks. It's black and blue and by those looks it's a good indication of a possible broken bone or two," Doctor Ainslie stated firmly while Archie nodded his head in agreement.

"Who's goin' to cook and clean?" Lexie mumbled as she gazed at Archie.

"Doctor, Lizzie, give us just a wee moment?" Archie requested politely for the doctor and Lizzie to leave them alone and they complied.

"Arch, I've got work to do-I gave Ewan the holiday off and told him not to start workin' for us until the New Year! I've to tend to the twins whilst Megan is on holiday. I can't wear a cast!"

"Listen to me, Lex. I'll phone Ewan to help out on Hogmanay…"

"An'--?" Lexie's face showed signs of disappointment and despair as she wanted to cook over the holidays and make it special.

"I'll cook. I'll clean." Archie offered as Lexie gave him a look, "What do you say?"

"Ye're a better cook than I am. I s'pose, I dun't mind seeing you putz 'bout in an apron…"

"I can do it. Consider it a gift."

"Gift without wrappin'?"

"You're the one carrying the gift without wrapping," Archie noted their bun in Lexie's oven and then the doctor and Lizzie reentered the room.

"Aye, Chef Laird."

"Well?" Lizzie asked getting impatient and wanting to hear the news.

"Cast me up then," Lexie offered out her bruised and battered arm and the doctor began his duty.

Susan entered the kitchen as she heard sobbing from the direction of the pantry. Susan carefully walked around the kitchen, noting the wet floor, to hear, Martha whimper,"I did it, ah huh."

"No you didn't, I did." Nigel sat beside his cousin and tried to soothe her. Susan appeared at the pantry door.

"Martha what's wrong?"

"I did it!" Martha cried and sniffled as Susan wrapped an arm around her trying to console the six year old, "You did what, sweetheart?"

"I broke Auntie Lexie!" Martha continued to cry.

"How do you mean?" Susan asked puzzled as she looked to Nigel for an answer.

"We decided to do something for Aunt Lexie for Christmas," Nigel began as he continued to explain, "We thought we'd give the floor a scrub."

"I see, Martha, you didn't break Aunt Lexie. I'm not sure of what happened, but you didn't break her."

"She fell down! She said ouch! She has a boo boo!" Martha kept crying and then Paul appeared in the pantry door.

"What's wrong?"

"Nye and Martha decided to do something special for Lexie and mop the kitchen floor."

"I see that." Paul knew the floor was very wet and very sudsy, "Oh and that's why Archie, Lexie and Lizzie were in such a rush. Molly mentioned taking Lexie to the doctor for her arm."

Martha continued to sob, "Boooo hoo!"

"There, there, you're in need of cheering. We'll take you in to see the twins and Minnie. Come along now." Susan carted Martha out of the pantry with Paul and Nigel traveling right behind them.

JJJOoh Child (mellow remake of 1970's song) by Beth Orton (2003)


	5. Christmas Night, Nollaig Anmoch

**Nollaig anmoch (Christmas Night)**

Archie, Lexie and Lizzie returned home to a gathering or warm friendly faces in the main sitting room of the house, as presents were nearby, still neatly wrapped and waiting to be opened.

"Presents!" Lizzie shouted aloud, "We have to open those presents!"

"Or could wait until Hogmanay," Archie joked, as Lizzie jabbed him with her elbow, "It's not 1700's and we're not being punished for Bonnie Prince Charlie anymore!"

"Don't let Father hear you say that or he'll strike from the heavens. Besides Christmas wasn't celebrated way back when…"

"Archie, I know, Pagan holiday! Pagan holiday!" Lizzie shouted it loudly and off key to annoy her brother who just simply let out a huge sigh, "If Father was here he'd be washing your mouth out with soap!"

Lexie waltzed over to a chair and sat herself down, as Molly glanced her way, "All right? Need a pillow?"

"Molly, just fine," Lexie tried to rest her arm while she glanced at Nigel and Martha.

"I found your elves," Susan commented as she heard from Molly about MacNicholas's elves mopping up the kitchen floor and due to the slippery surface that was how Lexie skidded and fell on her wrist and arm.

"I'm very sorry, Auntie Lexie for breaking you," Martha sniffled as she went to hug her before walking over to her mother for a hug too.

"Oh Martha, it's the thought that counts, at least me floor is done and it's something Unc Arch doesn't 've to do," Lexie spoke with X's and O's, hugs and kisses as she winked at Nigel, "Ye helped her?"

Nigel hung his head and confessed, "Aye, sorry."

_Moments later, Lexie sat in her seat watching the children open their presents as her eyes wandered to a corner of the room, there Lili stood, with a wrapped gift in her hand and nodding with a huge smile to her cousin…Lexie couldn't breathe…she knew she was seeing things…Lili was opening up a Christmas present, and showing of her snow shoes, a present she received from her father last year …as she then vanished, waving at Lexie fondly._

"Lex?" Archie glanced up at her as Lexie stared into space, not sure if she could say what she just saw right then.

"You all right?" He asked as Wayne and Jayne came up to Lexie shaking their bells, a gift from Martha…

"I'm fine, me guess, what's that sayin' that Lili would always say when ringing bells? Every time a bell rings an angel gets its wings?"

Archie nodded with a smile.

Minnie the smart little wonder, stood herself up by way of the short coffee table not far from Lexie's chair as Jess was filming the Christmas tree, and the room of full of opened and unopened presents and love ones of Duncan…

"Minnie," Jess called out to her and hoping she's look into the camera, "Smile pretty for Dada!"

"Minnie—Oh My!" Lexie noted the little one, Maeve, take one step, two step, three step as her little bow legged stance brought her to the chair and Lexie's lap! Minnie took her first steps and on camera!

"She did it! Did you see that?" Lexie shouted out as the room cheered, Golly stood there and replied, "Hoorah Lil' Yank!"

Minnie being quite proud of her self giggled and smiled as Lexie tickled her under her chin and then Lexie announced, "Again!"

Molly helped Lexie turn Minnie around so she could show of her walking talent. Archie knelt nearby as he held out his arms to the almost one year old toddler. Paul stood to Archie's left and nearby and smiling…Minnie started again, one step, two step, three step, four step as a big beam formed, and from her lips escaped, "Dada!" as she latched herself onto Paul, without falling down! Archie glanced at his brother, Paul peered back at him while scooping up Minnie as Archie spoke up, "Okay then, she's picked out her keeper hasn't she?"

Jess then turned off the camera…

_I brought you something close to me,_

_Left for something you see though you're here._

_You haunt my dreams_

_There's nothing to do but believe,_

_Just Believe._

_Just Breathe._

Duncan was at the local post centre getting his next package for Minnie ready to send off. As he stood in line, he waited for the next available attendant. He was about to approach the postage desk when he heard from behind, in a thick Irish accent, a Dubliner accent, "You spring chicken, still wearing a kilt, I see before me?"

Duncan turned as he stared at Fergal Maclure, "You? Ye? What?"

"I'm in New Zealand mind you. Ya know, 4000 acre wildlife park?"

"Och of course, me remember!" Duncan and Fergal shook hands.

"What ya doin' down this way? Long ways away from the Scottish Highlands are ya?"

The attendant then stated, "Next, sir," as she waited for Duncan to approach the postal desk as he turned to Fergal.

"I'll be seeing ya," Fergal, carrying a backpack on his back made way to the front door of the post office and walked outside, Duncan turned to the postal worker and added, "Excuse me."

_Another day, just believe,_

_Another day, just breathe_

_Another day, just believe,_

_Another day. Just breathe._

_I'm used to it by now._

_Another day, just believe._

_Just breathe. Just believe._

_Just breathe._

_Lying in my bed,_

_Another day, staring at the ceiling._

Duncan tried to catch up with Fergal as he shouted out, "Hey!"

"Ya Duncan?" Fergal turned around and they met each other face to face on the street.

"Just wonderin' how the wildlife park is…um."

"Duncan, I'm on my way to London. I don't know how the park is, fine I s'pose."

"London?"

"Me brother, Kieran, the one I gave a kidney too, is ill in hospital and no one in Dublin could help 'em so they shipped him to London." Fergal shrugged his shoulders, "So I'm on my way back, I never stay in one place for very long, Duncan, ya know this."

"I see." Duncan's head bobbed up and down.

_Just breathe, Another day._

_Another day, just believe._

_Another day._

_I'm used to it by now._

_I'm used to it by now._

Fergal noted the package in Duncan's arms as he asked, "Never sent it?"

"It's a package for me daughter," Duncan smiled proudly as Fergal gave him an odd look.

"A daughter ya say?"

"Aye, my Minnie."

"Minnie?"

"She's not quite one, turning it after Hogmanay."

"Aye, well, I'm hoping to see Katrina soon," Fergal added fondly, as his mind thought of Katrina sweetly. He spoke as if his love her, hadn't the changed the day she dumped him years ago because he was going to New Zealand.

_Just breathe. Just believe._

_Just breathe. Just believe._

_Just believe. Just breathe._

_Just believe._

_Another day, just believe._

_Another day._

"Katrina?" Duncan posed a question, unsure if she was still around after everything she put Archie and Lexie through the days before they wed.

"Yea, not sure…have you heard from her?" Fergal asked, hoping Duncan would clue him in on her whereabouts.

"Aye, um, I haven't seen the likes of her since Archie an' Lexie's wedding day."

"Archie and Lexie wed?" Fergal replied thoroughly confused, thinking Katrina had actually broke it off with him for Archie's affections and remembering Lexie being sweet on him and asking him to a rave which he declined when telling her he was with Katrina.

"They had a beauty on a hillside. It was quite a remarkable ceremony."

"An' you, are you married too?" Fergal tried to piece together where Duncan got a daughter from…

"I was," Duncan's voice drifted off…as he started to sadly think about his wife and how her birthday had passed just recently…

_Another day, just believe,_

_Another day, just breathe,_

_Another day (I do believe)._

_Another day (so hard to breathe)_

_Another day (not so hard to believe)_

_Another day, Another day. _J 

"You were?" Fergal asked, not knowing he had posed a question which struck a sore spot within Duncan's heart. Duncan spaced out and then returned his sight to Fergal.

"Ya, anyway, um, well, I best be going…"

"Duncan," Fergal replied as he watched Duncan start to wander back towards the post centre.

"Yea?" Duncan turned back to face Fergal, still dressed in a tee shirt, with his kilt swinging with his hips and his combat boots still on his feet, as his rustic look, hadn't changed one bit since he had come to New Zealand.

"I could deliver that there package for you," Fergal offered, knowing he'd show up in Glenbogle for clues about Katrina.

"Och, oh, well, maybe…ye're goin' back right?"

"Yea, I am. Dun worry, I'll make sure it gets there." Fergal offered, "I'd be honored to help ya know."

"OK, well, make sure Minnie gets dis. Um, I also want you to wish Lex, Arch an' everyone a Happy Christmas and Guid Hogmanay from me. Send Gol, me regards."

"Will do," Fergal accepted the package and then asked, "What are ya doing here anyway?"

Duncan replied, still wondering the answer to the same question as he started to become actually homesick, "Findin' meself, oh wait, uh, workin' at a vineyard, South Bogle."

Fergal gave him a bizarre look and then realized who he was talking to and knowing it was still Duncan, "Well then, have fun, enjoy and may I see you in the Highlands soon?"

Duncan couldn't answer him as he still had his return flight ticket stashed in his room at the vineyard and every night he continued to stare at it, wondering when he wanted to go home. Duncan had been in New Zealand for almost three months now and spoke up, trying to be at least mysterious, "Aye, one day when it's least to be expected."

The End

Breathe by Telepopmusik J


End file.
